omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quiet Deviless
Character Synopsis The Quiet Deviless 'is a devil who alongside her race, served The Judgements within The Unterzee. After years of being forced to work for the race, she along with many other devils rebell against their captures. After becoming free of the rule imposed by The Judgements, they crafted great hives across the dream-like landscapes and began to produce the drug known as Prisoner's Honey. They soon find Hell, where they start taking more humanoid forms, where she'll become the poster girl of hell Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C Verse: Fallen London Name: The Quiet Deviless Gender: Female Age: Over 3000 Years Classification: Devil, Succubus Special Abilities: Suerhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Merely gazing at her will cause one's nature to be corrupted, including making beings become malicious), Nonexistent Physiology (Naturally relative to parabola, where everything ceases to exist and she is even reffered to as "is what is not". Has a similar nature to the fingerkings, who want to exist), Void Manipulation (Controls all of parabola, of which is a realm that doesn't exist in a traditional sense), Law Manipulation (Created a law that cited "The laws of men and nature are equally forfeit"), Magic (Her magic is demonic in nature and is unable to be learned by humans), Soul Manipulation, Absorption and Sealing (All Devils have the capacity to consume souls or even bottle them up. Those who are consumed on a spiritual level will have their knowledge striped from them), Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Demons have shown the capacity to remove concepts using their Law Removing abilities, including removing the concept of math in such a way that numerical logic ceases to function), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, doesn't exist traditonally due to being native to parabola), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Experienced the 1920s "before" the 1890s without travelling through time), Empathic Manipulation (Alters the emotions of those who are corrupted by her powers), Dimensional Travel (Capable of traveling between hell, parabola, and the regular universe), Shapeshifting (Her true form is nonexistence and akin to a "bee", however she can take human form), Mathematics Manipulation (Removed the concep of math from the multiverse), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to many objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, nonexistence and incorporeal beings). Resistance to Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Void Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Superior to lesser judgements, who are literal stars within the star and can impose laws on reality. Capable of removing and negating the laws placed by The Judgements, including changing concepts present on a local scale) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Judgements are able to travel from deep space to earth in a short period of time and The Quiet Deviless is superior to most othem minus the higher gods. Also Judgements should be this fast by sheer size alone) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Scales to other judgement who exist as living stars in the sky and can impose laws on reality that effect local star systems) 'Durability: Large Star level (Capable of resisting judgments influence on reality and negating their laws) Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Unknown, Low Multiversal 'with teleportation 'Intelligence: Very High (Is a master in seducing and manipulating others to her own gain. Has thosands of years worth of battle experiece. Capable of outsmarting judgments who can view all of past, present and future Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lawlessness: '''Demons have shown the capacity to remove concepts using their Law Removing abilities, including removing the concept of math in such a way that numerical logic ceases to function Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fallen London Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Master Manipulators Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mathematics Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4